


From Arkham To Allen - The Tale of Nico Di Angelo

by Icey5105



Series: Nico's Adventures From Arkham To Superhero [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Brothers, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Near Death Experiences, Nico Feels, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey5105/pseuds/Icey5105
Summary: Nico considers himself the most unlucky of the demigods. He's the only one left alive, after all, and so he has to deal with the consequences.Apparently, these consequences not only include getting framed, being Arkham's only sane patient and becoming incredibly powerful, but also being adopted, joining a team of superheroes, and trying to figure out how to keep his new brother alive - despite the imminent death date Nico can see above his head.AKA  A Powerful Nico Di Angelo is adopted by the Allen family after getting discharged from Arkham Asylum and winds up joining the Young Justice Team (and is a brother to Kid Flash).
Series: Nico's Adventures From Arkham To Superhero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148303
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know there's a lot of Batman adopting Nico fics, and I was like, "I need something new! Oh - what if he was adopted by (insert name of any other hero from any other city)!" 
> 
> After three days of searching Google, I was like, "This doesn't exist... Time to start writing!" 
> 
> (Please note, I found lots of Crossovers, but only a couple were Nico getting adopted by them. I think there's an Oliver Queen/Green Arrow one out there. A couple of Red Hood/Jason Todd Ones (I think I was the first to write this on Wattpad, BTW - same username). I'm debating whether or not to switch to here. 
> 
> So this is a test. Lol.

**CHAPTER 1**

Nico Di Angelo. Arkham’s most mysterious patient. The boy had been put there because he had crippling depression, and powers of unknown origin. They didn’t listen to him when he said one of the therapists wanted him out of the way… even when there was a fire set by said therapist as a revenge plot a few weeks later.

Nico was there three months, and while he was not showing any signs of depression, weird things happened around him. He had nightmares that somehow informed him of all of the breakouts. He always warned them. They never listened. He could tell when the inmate a few cells over had died almost instinctively. Wherever he walked, the shadows seemed to cling to him, no matter how many inhibitor collars thewas put on him. The lighting never worked in his cell. If you met his eyes, you would feel fearful of him… after he said that happened to everyone due to his abilities, they put a cloth over his eyes. Yet, he always seemed to be able to see. Sometimes, when you looked away, it’d take a moment when you looked back to find him in the dark shadows that surrounded him. Arkham kept him, planning on talking to Batman.

It was Nico’s fifth month there when that meeting took place. 

A guard came into Nico’s cell, “Hey, Di Angelo, you’ve got a visitor.” 

Nico seemed annoyed, “Tell them to go away. I’m reading.” 

“That’s not an option.” The guard paused, “Where did you even get the book?” This guard was used to Nico’s antics. He knew Nico could somehow see - despite the blindfold over his eyes. 

Nico shrugged, “️It was in the cell. I assumed I could have it.” It was a good lie, but the guard knew better.

The guard sighed, “So you need another inhibitor collar.”

“Whatever.” Nico shrugged his shoulders in a regular teen gesture, “It’s a book. I don’t see the problem.” 

“Next you could summon a dagger for all we know.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, “I’m in here for depression. Not homicide. Even my depression isn't that bad.” 

“Complain to your guest.” The guard said sternly, “He’s here to determine your sanity or lack thereof.” 

Nico snorted, “So it’s another shrink? I thought the last three said I was fine?” 

“Not quite.” The guard said with an air of mystery, and left. 

Then Batman entered, and Nico frowned, “I don’t think this is necessary.” 

Batman stared at him, “You are a super powered individual with a history of mental illness. They’re taking precautions.” 

Nico rolled his eyes even though the bat could not see them, “Whatever. I’m a street rat teenager. Powers or no, I’m still a kid trying to survive in a world where I’m forgotten, and unimportant to the current chain of events.”

“Why do you think that?” 

“You wouldn’t get it.” 

“Try me.” Batman sounded slightly angry.

“Ok… I used to have people who would care if I died. They were friends… family even. They relied on me as much as I relied on them. They died a few years ago. Even a year later, if I die it doesn’t affect anyone. No one knows me well enough to care. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not suicidal, but I acknowledge that fact.”

Batman paused, “We’ve all lost people. It’s how we rise from the pits of disparity that makes us… defines us.” 

Nico rolled his eyes at Batman, “Wise words coming from the world’s most depressing hero.” 

“They’re words of advice I never took.” Batman said almost sadly, “I’ve seen the good it’s done the ones who have.” 

“Robin…” Nico realized, “That’s who your talking about?” 

Batman hesitated, but nodded. Nico frowned. 

“My situation is different.” Nico’s voice grabbed Batman’s attention, “No matter how much good I do, it can never fix my bloodline. It can’t change the eerie feeling any living creature will get around me, the fact that most of the people I know will die an early death, or that I am destined to face a life of misery. It can’t change anything. It just…. is. That’s just how it works.” 

“I’m sure someone will…” 

Nico shook his head, “I was born with abilities that are deadly, evil, wrong, and most of all… hated. The moment I was born, the world was against me. The first nurse who held me went mad, beasts chased me, my house was struck by lightning, my mom died, my sister died, my father hated me, all my friends i made died, I fought to survive, was put in an abusive orphanage, and got sent to a mental hospital. Then, I found a revenge plot that wound up with me revealing my abilities, and the therapist planning the revenge sent me to the place with the most deranged villains in the world.” Nico gave Batman a pointed look, “I might be depressed, but it’s certainly not crippling - I can function just fine, and I am not suicidal.”

“You were born with abilities?” Batman’s eyes narrowed, “How do you know that you weren’t exposed to something as a baby?” 

“My father had the same abilities I do.” Nico’s reply was simple, but brought more questions. 

The Dark Knight hadn’t expected that response, “So you’re the son of a metahuman?”

Nico snorted, “No. I guess he could count as alien though… kind of?”

Batman frowned, “What race?”

“I don’t know.” Nico shrugged, “My relatives looked human, but had differing powers.” 

“What kind of powers?” 

“One of my cousins was able to manipulate water, one could fly, and one could summon lightning.”

Batman’s eyes widened a fraction, “Where is your guardian?”

Nico snorted, “What guardian? I don’t have anyone.” 

Batman contemplated something. 

“I’m not crazy.” Nico insisted. 

Batman nodded, “I know.” 

“I shouldn’t be here.” 

“I know.” 

“So I’m free to go?” 

“Once I talk to the warden, you’ll be going into a foster home in Metropolis that specializes in helping metahumans and those with abilities.” Batman explained, “Wait there for a few days, and a friend of mine will adopt you.” 

“Adopt me?” Nico seemed shocked, “I thought I couldn’t live in a normal household?” 

“Who said this was a normal household?” Batman smirked, and walked out.

—

“Hey Barry? You were looking to adopt a kid, right?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is about to be adopted... but by who?

CHAPTER 2

Nico was in the bedroom at the foster home. It had been exactly 2 days, 17 hours, and 20 minutes since Nico had arrived. Then, there was a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” Nico asked. 

The door opened and his… female guardian (they were not his parents - foster or otherwise) poked her head through, “Get packed. There’s someone here to adopt you.” 

Nico’s eyes widened, and he quickly got to his feet. He grabbed a small backpack, and shoved essentials first - a toothbrush, clothes, etcetera… Then, he grabbed his personal belongings. He was wearing most of them - a hades figurine on a necklace on his neck, a skull ring on his finger, and his aviator jacket. In addition, Nico had a notebook, a dark green beanie, a picture taken by Chiron of him, the seven, Will, and Reyna, and a black and white picture of him and Bianca. He stepped out of the hallway and heard his foster mother sucking up to someone… supposedly his new guardian. He walked downstairs, and saw a red haired man. By his side a brunette woman with brown eyes. She had her hands on the shoulders of a boy a little older than him. He had bright red hair as well, but, unlike the man’s blue eyes, the boy had striking green eyes. The youngest was fidgeting nervously. He looked like an innocent little wimp. 

“Hi,” The man smiled at Nico, “You must be Nico… I’m Barry Allen-West. This is my wife, Iris Allen-West and my nephew, Wally West. Pleased to meet you.” He held out his hand. 

Nico stared at him. Opting to study him for a good few minutes. 

“You’re supposed to shake my hand.” Barry joked. 

Nico shrugged, and shook the man’s hand, “Nico Di Angelo… Nice to meet you as well, Sir.” 

“So you got everything?” Iris asked. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Nico replied, “I’m ready.”

“Then let’s go!” Barry grinned. 

—-

The group walked over to a small red car. Nico and Wally got in the backseat while Barry got in the driver's seat and Iris took the last seat remaining - the passenger seat. 

“So,” Nico started casually, “When were you planning on telling me Flash is my new guardian, and Kid Flash is my new brother?” 

The others in the car froze.

Wally groaned, “I told you he’d figure it out!” 

Barry chuckled nervously, “We were going to let you get used to your surroundings and then tell you… how did you know?” 

“Wally’s hair matches, and your jaw matches, and Wally fidgeted a lot - sometimes in superspeed. Mr. Barry made a pun. Plus the voice sounds the same. Batman said he was contacting a friend.” Nico shrugged, “My suspicions were confirmed when Wally started vibrating at super speed once we got in the car.” 

“Wally!” Iris scolded.

“I didn’t mean to!” Wally said anxiously. 

Iris sighed and looked at Nico, “You poor dear… having to deal with a new home and two superhero relatives.” 

“It’s fine. This is normal compared to a year and a half ago.” Nico shrugged, looking out the window as the car started it's trek down the road. 

His new family exchanged concerned looks, but didn’t say anything. The boy did have powers, so his life was bound to be unusual. 

“So Nico,” Barry started, “Is there anything you need to replenish your power? Wally and I have to eat a bit extra… is there anything you need?”

Nico shrugged, “Sleep. They tire me out, so I have to sleep a few hours more. Also, I didn’t tell Arkham this, but inhibitor collars don’t seem to work.” 

“Really?” Wally looked confused, “Why?” 

Nico shrugged, “My powers are half of my DNA and they’re kinda all or none, so I’m assuming that the inhibitor collar can’t stop it, because my powers are literally half of my genetic code.”

“That would make sense.” Barry replied, “It’s made to suppress abilities aren't important to the human body. If it deems the ability as something keeping the wearer from dying, it will not suppress that particular ability.”

Wally grinned, “So because your DNA keeps you alive, it wouldn’t affect that! Especially if it was over ⅓ of it.” 

“So that’s one mystery solved.” Barry chuckled, “Anything else we need to know?” 

“I have night terrors. Probably some PTSD and minor depression.” 

“Got it.” Barry nodded, “Are you willing to tell us why you have PTSD?” 

“I watched my friends and family die…” Not to mention I ventured into literal hell.

Barry’s eyes widened, before softening, “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. My parents died when I was young too.” 

“Only my mom died.” Nico said shortly, “I couldn’t care less about my dad.” 

“Same here - with the dad thing, I mean.” Wally piped up, “My dad used to hurt me, until Uncle Barry got custody of me.”

Nico became contemplative, “Maybe you’re not an innocent wimp after all.” 

Wally spluttered, and Barry choked on air. 

“Nico!” Iris scolded lightly. 

“What?” Nico asked, “That was a compliment!” 

Barry burst into laughter. 

Wally smirked, “I guess you’re not such a grumpy teenage ball of angst then.” 

“Wally…” Iris scolded. 

Nico rolled his eyes, “Ma’am, he’s incorrect - I am well aware that I am all of those things and worse.” 

Wally snickered at that, “So you admit you’re grumpy cat’s human embodiment!” 

“What does that even mean?”

Wally stared at him, “You don’t know who Grumpy Cat is? Like the meme?” 

“Meme?” Nico frowned, “What in the name of the Gods is that?” 

Wally gasped dramatically, and slumped in his seat, “Blasphemy! Aunt Iris… give me my phone!” Iris handed Wally his phone which has been charging up front. Wally began typing quickly. He handed Nico the phone, “This is Grumpy Cat. He is a meme.” 

Nico scrolled through impassively, “I don’t understand. Why is this a thing? The cat looks like he’s frowning. So what? It’s just a cat!” 

Wally shook his head, “It’s funny. Everyone in our generation likes memes!” 

“I have lost all faith in the future of humanity.” Nico monotoned. 

“Awwww… come on!”

Nico huffed, “Your very foolish if you think this is quality humor.” 

“What’s quality humor, then?” The speedster challenged.

Nico looked him dead in the eye, “A woman in a bar watches a man jump out the window. She stares in shock at what she just saw, but then the same man enters the bar again. She approaches him in awe and asks him, ‘How did you pull that off?’ The man replies with a goofy smile, ‘I don’t know how it works! I just drink a shot of tequila, and then I jump, and then I float!’ He proceeds to demonstrate, and the woman watches out the window in awe as he floats down to the ground. He lands and waves at her. She immediately tries it herself. She drinks the tequila and jumps out the window. SPLAT! The man returns to the bar. The bartender looks at him, ‘Your a real jerk when you’re drunk, Superman.’” Nico made sarcastic jazz hands. 

Wally looked at him in horror, “That’s horrible!”

“That’s what makes it funny.” 

“Supes would never do it.” 

“That’s what makes it funny.” 

“That is so wrong.” 

“That’s what makes it funny.” 

Iris laughed from the front seat, “It’s called Dark Humor Wally. Maybe you’ll get it someday.” 

Barry frowned, “Is it really okay to condone that?” 

“It’s fine.” Iris chuckled, “It’s a joke.” 

“What about building his morals?” Barry asked.

Nico shrugged, “It’s fine. While I do have morals, I usually help if I deem it necessary for specific reasons.” 

Wally perked up, “Which are?” 

“If they are supposed to die or not.” 

The car reached the house, and Barry immediately tensed upon those words, “What does that mean?” 

“I know people’s death dates, so I know if they’re supposed to die. If they don’t die, it could result in a worse death. Cheating death always results in a punishment worse than death anyway.” 

“Really?” Wally asked, “When is mine?”

Nico glanced up and off to the side of Wally's head nervously, “I don’t think you want to know. You’ll live the rest of your life in fear and die having missed out on everything.” 

“When is your death date, then?” 

Nico bit his lip, “Negative 86 years, four months, 2 weeks, and three days.” 

“Negative?” Barry asked. 

Nico shook his head, “Like I said…. it always comes at a cost. Trust me… the cost was high.” 

The others exchanged looks, but didn’t say anything in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, Character death is the way to go!
> 
> WARNING: Major Character Death!

“Soooo…” Wally grinned, “This is your room!” It was just Wally and Nico. Iris and Barry needed to “Talk” which everyone knew was calling Batman about Nico figuring out their identities.

Nico looked at it, “How’d you know to paint it black?” 

“Bats.”

Nico nodded, “That makes sense.” He glanced at the room, “He must’ve gotten the files from Arkham.”

“So you really were put in Arkham?” 

Nico shrugged, “Well yeah… I mean I kinda discovered a Therapist planning to murder a doctor at the mental hospital, and she got me sent to Arkham.” 

“How did you wind up in the Mental Ward?” 

“I was found on top of a building.” He crossed his arms, “I told them I wasn’t going to jump, but the guy wouldn’t listen.” 

“Why were you there then?” 

Nico tensed, “There are some things that are best left unknown. My past is one of those things.”

“Why?” 

Nico’s eyes hardened slightly, “Because…” 

_ A gun was pointed at him. Nico froze. _

_ “Nico RUN!”  _

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_ He was still frozen, but someone pushed him out of the way. Nico crashed to the ground. _

_ “No…” Dread settled in Nico’s stomach as Will - his love, his friend, and his savior - fell to the ground, three bullet holes in his chest. The blonde collapsed. Nico ran to him. Meanwhile, the shadows swung around and slapped the man holding the gun into a crumbling wall. _

_ “Will… no Will! You have to stay awake… please…”  _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

_ “No… please…”  _

_ “Forgive me….” _

_ “Will…” _

_ “This is goodbye…” _

_ “Will… no... “  _

_ “I’m so sorry… I couldn’t save….myself… I couldn’t stay around…”  _

_ “No… please… you can’t….”  _

_ “I’m sorry…”  _

_ “Will…”  _

_ “I guess heroes really don’t get happy endings….”  _

_ “No… Will… you are my happy ending. Sunshine... please… please don’t go…”  _

_ “I love you… Nico…”  _

_ “No… No… please… no…” _

_ Nico sensed his boyfriend’s spirit fading away completely. _

_ “NO!” _

_ A nearby building exploded.  _

_ “WILL!”  _

_ The destruction rained around them, and Nico sobbed, a barrier of shadows sheltering him and his boyfriend…. But it was too late… Will was dead… tears fell from Nico’s face even as the bombs ended. He planted a kiss on his beloved’s forehead, and then the dead body sunk into the ground. Nico stepped away, and the shadows enveloped him. The last thing he saw of Camp, was the missile coming to finish the job. He left just before they destroyed his home. _

_ He reappeared on top of a large building. People below him panicked - shouting "Don't jump!" _

“Nico?” Wally asked, sounding concerned. 

“I’m fine.” Nico muttered, “I’m going to go to bed early. I don’t want supper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: I need a reason the demigods didn't bust Nico out of Arkham... 
> 
> BRAIN: They're dead!
> 
> ME: NO!
> 
> BRAIN: Yes!
> 
> ME: Give me three reasons.
> 
> BRAIN: It'd get them out of the way, provide drama, and it could be used in the plot!
> 
> ME: H- how could it be used in the plot?
> 
> BRAIN: [REDACTED]
> 
> ME: Oh... okay.... Fine. (Writes chapter)
> 
> BRAIN: Ahhh... some nice edgy death and drama... Very good. Very refreshing.
> 
> ME: (bangs head on table) WHAT HAVE I DONE?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

“Nico went to bed early.” Wally told his uncle. 

Barry shrugged, “That’s probably a good thing, considering his powers.”

“He seemed upset.” 

Barry sighed, “What did you say?” 

“I asked him about his past.” 

The older speedster frowned, and was about to scold his nephew for pushing. However, a loud crash came from upstairs. Iris was making dinner, and Barry and Wally were in the living room which left only one person unaccounted for…

“NICO!” Both of them shouted, bolting up the stairs at super speed.

\----

Nico thrashed in his sleep, terror written across his face. 

“No!” He screamed, “Will! Please!” 

Barry arrived first, “Nico?”

Nico had tear tracks running down his face, “Percy… Percy… You promised! You promised you’d protect her!” 

Barry decided he’d focus on what Nico was saying later, “Nico, come on, come on, kid. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. It’s just a dream.” 

“RUN!” Nico screamed, as if warning someone to run from a bomb. From what Barry was hearing, that seemed possible, “THEY BROKE THE BARRIER!” 

Barry reached out to Nico, to shake him awake before he hurt himself… and suddenly found himself on the floor. Nico was breathing heavily over him. Barry’s arm was twisted behind in his back and held tightly in Nico’s grasp.

The younger boy’s expression turned to surprise and then embarrassment upon seeing Barry, “Sorry. I don’t like it when people touch me without permission.” 

“Ah, sorry. It probably wasn’t too smart of me to try to shake you awake when you were having a night terror.” Barry stood up, “Though I have to ask… where did you learn to fight? Those are some awesome reflexes.” 

Nico flushed, “My instincts, eyesight, hearing, and smell, among other things, are all slightly enhanced. Not to mention, my mind already instinctively knows how to fight. Between that and talking with the greatest deceased fighters of all time all the while being hunted and… well… I kinda just… picked it up. Not to mention me and my friends we’re all seasoned soldiers. We had to be. Otherwise, we’d be dead…” Nico’s voice drifted off, “Not that they all didn’t die anyway.” The voice was so quiet, Barry almost couldn’t hear it. 

Barry’s face softened, and he knelt down to Nico’s height, “I know it’s hard. It’s hard when you lose anyone. It’s always going to hurt when someone dies, but that’s okay. That pain is supposed to be there.” 

“It hurt.” Nico’s voice shook, “Just like my sister. They all died. One by one. They killed them. All I could do was… was run. I just accepted that I couldn’t do anything. What kind of monster am I?” 

Barry’s eyes widened. 

Nico looked into somewhere far more distant than a bedroom, “We were just kids. We’d already been through so much… we’d already lost so, so much. We… we thought that once we defeated her, it’d be over… that we could live semi-normal lives… but then they came, and they killed everyone. Every single one. We’d never had to deal with a threat like them. We really should’ve known. We should’ve prepared. I should’ve realized….” 

“Nico.” Barry said softly, causing the boy to turn his head, “In these situations, there is often nothing we could’ve done. When we lose someone, we blame ourselves, but, in the end, it is not our fault.” 

Nico looked away, “My friends… they were heroes. Albeit, heroes unknown to the public and hunted by police, but they saved the world. I helped…. But I could never be a hero.” 

“It sounds to me like you were one.” Wally frowned, “Why don’t you think so?” 

“I was their enemy at first. Also, I control the dead, am sworn to protect the cycle of death, have powers over darkness, and my heritage is…. Undesirable at best.” Barry started to say something, but Nico cut him off, “I don’t think I want to be one anymore. I mean… Heroes have to follow rules so that the people don’t lose faith. Rules that I won’t always uphold.” There was an awkward silence, “So… you going to eat now… or…” 

Nico shrugged, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - I know it's short!


	5. Chappie 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Conversations

The dinner table was quiet. The three relatives didn’t know how to talk to their newest adopted addition. Eventually Wally asked the next question. 

“What do you do in your freetime?” 

A small smile crossed Nico’s lips, “I hang out in cemeteries with the ghosts, climb rock walls with lava spewing from the top, sword fight, go fight dangerous beasts that want to eat me, nearly die a few times, hang out with man hating hunters, and shadow travel all over the world.” 

Wally sniggered, before seeing Nico’s face, “Wait seriously?”

“Yeah.” 

Barry looked amused, “Is there a story behind the man hating hunters? Cuz last I checked you’re a man.” 

Nico laughed, “They don’t like men because of dating scenarios. They’ve sworn off all men in trade for immortaility.” 

“Are you talking about Themyscira?” Barry asked, alarmed, “What are you doing there?”

“What? Gods no!” Nico waved his hands in the air, “They just don’t like men. The Hunters don’t like suitors. Big difference.” 

“Oh.” Barry settled down, “Uh… what’s that story?” 

“Basically, my sister was one, my cousin was one, and my… circumstances make me non-threatening to them in dating regards.”

“Circumstances?” Wally echoed. 

Nico shrugged, “Hope you don’t have a problem with the LGBTQ+ community, cause I’m gay.” 

“Oh!” Wally and Barry chorused. 

“Don’t worry.” Iris shot Nico a smile, “We don’t have any problems, though I have to ask - Do we need to give you the talk?”

“Uh… no. Luckily my dad at least got that covered.” Nico blushed - remembering the most awkward conversation of his lifetime.

“Uh uh. Just make sure you got it covered - you might be gay, but sexually transmitted diseases can happen regardless."

There was silence.

“Aunt Iris, we’re eating!” Wally shouted in embarrassed mortification. Nico’s face turned the color of a lobster tail. Barry burst into laughter. Just like that, any remaining tension was broken. They continued to talk for an hour, but soon Iris glanced at the clock. 

“Alright boys.” Iris grinned, “Time for bed.” She looked at Nico sternly before he could object, “Especially you, mister.” 

“Okay. Thank you for the meal.” Nico nodded, and walked back up to his room. 

Iris then turned to Wally. She looked at him expectantly. Wally swallowed his defiant response, nodded. He walked out of the kitchen, before zipping into his room.

Barry looked at Iris, “We should put Nico in fencing… maybe rock wall climbing?” 

“Let him settle in first.” Iris chided lightly, “Then we can discuss activities.” 

“But -” 

Iris shook her head, “The one time you didn’t listen to me, you got struck by lightning and gained superpowers. Just trust me. Let him settle in. Then we can ask him. Who knows? Maybe he’ll make friends at his new school.”

“Alright, alright. Fair enough.” Barry chuckled, “I’m never going to live getting struck by lightning down, am I?” 

Iris gave him an amused look, “After I told you not to stay at work during the storm? To just come home? I’ll be teasing you about it long beyond the grave.”

“Again, fair enough.” 

“There’s the smart man I married.” 

They both laughed before heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D This story starts out so soft... I can't wait until it gets dark!


	6. CHAPPIE 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School? What School?

A FEW WEEKS LATER… 

“Nico!” Iris called out. 

Nico rushed down the stairs, sliding down the banister, “Yes?”

“We’ve been trying to get you into the new school… do you know how to get access to the grades from your previous schools? ” 

“I didn’t go.” Nico shrugged, “Ghosts taught me.” 

Iris frowned, “It says that -” 

“Let me guess…” Nico sighed, “My file says Delphi something…” 

“Yeah. Delphi Elementary, Jupiter Middle School, and Pitt High.” Barry nodded, “Did you skip?” 

Nico cringed at the name of the highschool, and shook his head, “Yeah… they don’t exist. File’s fake.”

The two adults exchanged looks of unease and surprise, “What?”

“Delphi refers to a… particular camp I went to for certain individuals. Jupiter refers to a similar camp.” 

“And Pitt?” Iris frowned.

“I… I don’t talk about the Pit.” Nico scowled. 

“Then why put it in the file?” 

Nico scoffed, “I didn’t make it. If I had I would’ve put much more… discreet and obscure names. Nothing that could actually hint at anything.” 

“Fair enough.” Barry muttered, “Well, if you didn’t make it then who did?”

“Probably my dad. Must’ve done it when I went to Arkham.” Nico shrugged, “Probably just wanted to hide that the law didn’t know I existed. They had to do something, and bam…. Fake file.” 

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you somehow were a ghost to the law.” Barry said sternly, “But I will not ignore that you have a family who can apparently hack government files.” 

Nico snickered, “Trust me, if you knew half of it, Iris would never let me out of the house again.”

Iris crossed her arms, “Are you implying that you are more reckless than the two other boys in the house? Because I’ll need to take precautions.” 

“Um…. I’m probably more reckless than any superhero. Though, I’m not as reckless as Percy.” 

“Is that a friend?”

“Uh… Cousin who tends to nearly die on a daily basis.” Nico’s mood soured - he’d forgotten. Percy stunts had gotten him killed in the end. He didn’t have time to dwell on it, though.

Iris seemed affronted, “You will not get into that kind of trouble, mister. Not unless you’re trying to save the world. Even then, I expect you to avoid unnecessary risks!”

“Been there, done that.” Nico muttered under his breath. 

Iris stared at him with a warning in her eyes, “What was that?”

“Er…. Yes Ma’am!” Nico stood taller. 

“Now go get your shoes. We’re going to see someone who will be able to help us get grades for you.” 

“Oh...ok.” Nico nodded and ran upstairs.


	7. Chappie 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to a... very homey cave?

After parking in some random building’s lot, Iris went shopping for school and the other three went into a phone booth. When they stepped in, Nico was surrounded by light. He flinched, but then it faded and he was in a strange living room with rock walls.

“A cave?” 

Wally grinned, running at superspeed to get to the couch. It was too comfy to be the batcave, so… 

“Is this Mount Justice?” Nico asked. 

His speedster brother seemed surprised, “Yeah. How did you know that?” 

“Travelling through shadows is difficult… sometimes it just takes me to random places. I accidentally came here while it was being built. On that note, do you know how many times I’ve been to China? I’ve had to get help from this one family so many times, I feel bad for them. It must be confusing to have some random american kid just appear in your kitchen and pass out.” 

Wally snorted, “Yeah. I can picture it.” 

“Is that even safe?” Barry asked hesitantly. 

“Well… kinda. Depends on how tired I am and how often I’ve been there. I can use a address, but I’ll end up across the street or something if I haven’t seen it before. And if I use it too much I could become a shadow, of course.” Barry looked extremely concerned at that.

“Anyways, Bats should be here to help you soo-” Wally started. 

Nico pointed at a dark corner, “He’s right there.” 

A cackle came from the corner as Robin stepped out. Robin did a backflip and a handstand across the room - coming out of it to stand beside Nico, “How did you know?”

“I control shadows. Can’t hide from me in them.” Nico explained. 

Robin gave Batman - who had emerged while they were talking - a deadpan, “He should join the Team!” 

“Team?” Nico asked, “What team?”

“The Young Justice Team.” Wally sped up beside him, “The one I told you about?” 

Robin frowned, “Dude, you told him?” 

“I probably would’ve found out if he hadn’t.” Nico deadpanned. 

Robin nudged Nico with a smirk, “So will you join?” 

“Can Nico join the team?” Wally asked Barry. 

Barry smiled, “Only if he wants to.” The two adults went back into their conversation.

“And I don’t.” Nico muttered.

Robin looked confused, “Why not?”

“Don’t feel like fighting anymore.”

Wally frowned, “What if it was to save the world?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Awwww…” Robin whined, “Come onnnn!” 

Nico shook his head, “Look, between you and me, I tried the whole saving the world thing. All it brings is war and death. I don’t want any part of it.”

“We stop war and death.” Wally said, confused. 

“Let me put it this way,” Nico said, slightly angry, “You protect others. People look up to you. Then they think you can handle the problems or they decide to manipulate you into solving theirs. What happens if the Justice League is destroyed? What happens when it all falls apart?” The two stared at him in shock, and so Nico plowed on, “I’ll tell you what happens. People get hurt. People die. Sometimes it’s just a few casualties and then the public outcasts you - blames you for their death - which you can recuperate from. Other times… other times it’s everyone. Everyone you fought to protect is gone, dead, or just outright hates you. You can’t fix it once that happens.”

“But the Justice League has so many members and, sure some people don’t like them, but for the most part, they’re loved.” Robin argued. 

Nico’s glare hardened, “It’s only when people believe they’re infallible that they fall.” 

“That’s a bit harsh.” A blonde girl walked in, hands on her hips, “But it’s true.” She looked at Nico oddly, “I’m Artemis - who are you?”

“Nico.” He said, glad for the distraction, “Wally’s adopted brother.” 

“Well,” Artemis drawled, “You certainly seem much better than Kid Idiot over here.” 

“Hey - you hardly know him!” Wally seemed miffed that Nico got along with Artemis.

Artemis huffed, “And I can already tell he’s better than you.” 

“Why?” Wally fell to the ground dramatically, “Why must you wound me?” 

Artemis kicked the ‘fallen’ speedster and turned back to Nico, “So, how’d you end up living with Kid Mouth?” 

Nico shrugged, “Long story short, I was put in an… unusual situation. Bats had to help get me out…”

“Legally, I assume.” Robin cut in.

“Yes.” Nico nodded, “And then got me adopted by Wally’s family, because they would be able to handle my abilities and powers or whatever.”

“What can ya do?” Artemis leaned in interested. 

“A lot, but most of it has to do with death and shadows.” 

“Huh.” Artemis’ lips turned upwards, “How’d that happen?”

“Nico.” Barry said suddenly, “Come on, Bats has the test ready.”

“Gotta go!” Nico mocking saluted them with two fingers and started to follow Barry to a room.

“Test?” Robin asked, confused

Wally started to explain, “Nico hasn’t been to school before so….” Nico let the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap!


End file.
